TNG performers whose scenes were cut
This is a list of actors and actresses who filmed scenes for ', but their material was cut from the final aired version. Some of them still remained in the end credits. Eric Chambers ' Eric Norman Chambers' is a stuntman, stunt coordinator and filmmaker who worked as stunt double for LeVar Burton on the fourth season episode in . According to the call sheet he filmed his stunt scene with Patrick Stewart's stunt double John Nowak on Tuesday on Paramount Stage 9. This fight scene was however not part of the final episode. Chambers was born in San Diego, California and attended the California State University at Northridge where he graduated in 1983 with a degree in Film and Theater. Soon he started to work as stuntman for Universal Studios and also for film and television projects. In over twenty years as stuntman he worked on blockbusters and films such as the thriller The Serpent and the Rainbow (1988, with Tony Cecere and Irving E. Lewis), the war drama Glory (1989), the music drama For the Boys (1991), the science fiction film Demolition Man (1993), the thriller The Pelican Brief (1993), the action sequel Beverly Hills Cop III (1994), the science fiction film Strange Days (1996, with John Alden, Doug Coleman, Mike Gunther, Gene LeBell, Denise Lynne Roberts, Lynn Salvatori, and Jeff Cadiente), the science fiction film Independence Day (1996), the comic adaptation Batman & Robin (1997), the drama Amistad (1997), the comic adaptation Blade (1998), the television series L.A. Heat (1997-1999), the fantasy film Monkeybone (2001), the crime thriller 2 Fast 2 Furious (2003), the comic sequel Spider-Man 2 (2004), J.J. Abrams' action sequel Mission: Impossible III (2006), the sequel Fast & Furious (2009), and the comic sequel Iron Man 2 (2010). He also worked on the television series Baywatch, Standoff, Without a Trace, The Unit, Grey's Anatomy, and Justified. In 1994 he worked as director, writer and producer on the film Last Detour with Glenn Morshower, Jim Palmer, Steve Rizzo, and Gary J. Wayton. In 1995 he worked as director on the short drama Double or Nothing and in 2007 he wrote, directed and produced the thriller Lost in Plainview (2007, with Jack Kehler, Marjean Holden, Shawn McConnell, Rich Minga, and Sharon Shaffer. More recently, Chambers worked as first assistant director and stunt coordinator on the short drama Three7Nine (2009), as stunt performer on the thriller The Hit List (2011), and as stunt coordinator and second unit director on the thriller Project Hammer (2012). http://www.myspace.com/normanericchambers http://www.linkedin.com/in/ericchambers Van Epperson :See main article: Van Epperson Van Epperson filmed a short scene as a morgue attendant for the sixth season opening episode . This scene would have been scene 3 but was not part of the final episode. Scott Grimes :See main article: Scott Grimes .]] Scott Grimes was an actor who filmed scenes as Eric in the episode but most of his scenes were removed from the aired version, including all scenes where he performed dialogue. Martha Hackett :See main article: Martha Hackett .]] Martha Hackett is an actress who performed scenes as a Terellian pilot named Androna in the final episode , but was cut from the aired version. Her costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Amy O'Neill :See main article: Amy O'Neill .]] Amy O'Neill was an actor who filmed scenes as Annette in the episode but most of her scenes were removed from the aired version, including all scenes where she performed dialogue. Marilyn Rockafellow Marilyn Rockafellow (born 22 January 1932) is an actress who made a short guest appearance as Cara Hill in the episode . She was cut from the aired version and her costume was sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. Rockafellow made also guest appearances in television series such as The Cosby Show (1984), Tales from the Darkside (1988, with Stephen McHattie and Patricia Tallman), Hunter (1989), Roseanne (1991), Cheers (1993, with Kirstie Alley and Kelsey Grammer), and Dark Skies (1996, with Francis Guinan). She performed in feature films, including Ordinary People (1980, with James B. Sikking), Someone to Watch Over Me (1987, with Andreas Katsulas and Daniel Hugh Kelly), Blood Ties (1991, with Barbara March), Freddy's Dead: The Final Nightmare (1991, with Elinor Donahue and Matthew Faison), Nixon (1995, with Paul Sorvino), The Love Letter (1999), and Double Whammy (2001). Brandi Sherwood ]] is a model and actress who was featured in a scene of the Star Trek: The Next Generation episode , filmed in . According to an article of the German magazine from that year, her character, a command division crewman, assisted Wesley Crusher in the rescue of his mother. However, her scene was not part of the final episode. Sherwood was born in Idaho Falls, Idaho and became Miss Teen Idaho USA and Miss Teen USA in 1989, prior to her appearance in Star Trek. In 1997, she represented Idaho as Miss Idaho USA at the Miss USA event and got the title Miss USA after the former winner received the title Miss Universe. Beside appearances in the television series Diagnosis Murder (1999, with Zoe McLellan, Richard Tanner, and Spice Williams-Crosby), Son of the Beach (2000, with Lisa Banes and Steve Vinovich), and The Bold and the Beautiful (2004-2008), the horror film Soulkeeper (2001, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr., Brad Dourif, and Jack Donner), the horror film Shark Zone (2003), and the independent film Y.M.I. (2004, with Diana Cignoni and Thad Lamey), Sherwood is probably best known as a regular model on the television game show The Price is Right,which she worked between 2002 and 2010. Sherwood has been married to actor Dean Cochran since 1999 and also contributed to several Miss pageants throughout the years. Raymond D. Turner Raymond D. Turner is an actor who filmed a scene for the third season episode , in which he appeared as a teacher on board the Enterprise-D. His scene was removed, and no further credit named him. The scene later appeared online in when a Trek collector uploaded the contents of an early workprint VHS of the episode to the internet. Turner has appeared in films such as Coming to America (1988, with Madge Sinclair and Victoria Dillard), Sex Crimes (1992), Amanda & the Alien (1995, with Michael Dorn), and Once You Meet a Stranger (1996, with Mark Kiely, Symba Smith, and Neil Vipond). He has also guest-starred in television series such as Married with children (1988), Coach (1990, with Tricia Sheldon), Hunter (1990, with Cyril O'Reilly, Andreas Katsulas, and directed by Winrich Kolbe), MacGyver (1991, with Geno Silva), and ER (1995, with Ellen Albertini Dow, Chase Masterson, and Lily Mariye). Unknown actress 's girlfriend (in red).]] This unknown actress filmed scenes as Eric's girlfriend in the episode but her scenes were removed from the aired version. AAC AAC Category:Production lists